His Otter
by krazyredhead0317
Summary: Who would've thought that working for Malfoy Enterprises would be so entertaining? And who knew that mixing with pure-blood Slytherins would be this amusing? Certainly not Hermione Granger!
1. New Beginnings

Title: His Otter  
Author: krazyredhead0317  
Prompt: 49 from Hermione Smut fest on LJ under the pen name k_lynne317- Wandless, stuck in a broom cupboard... What happens when someone decides to overcome their boredom by "accidentally" arousing Hermione.  
Summary: Who would've thought that working for Malfoy Enterprises would be so entertaining? And who knew that mixing with pure-blood Slytherins would be this amusing? Certainly not Hermione Granger!  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Hermione/Theo

Characters (alphabetical by last name): Sara Fawcett, Marcus Flint, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Adrian Pucey, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini, and Original Female Character

Genre: Adult Hermione, Humour, Post Hogwarts, Romance, Smut with Substance  
Warnings: Alternate Universe, Lemons (Extreme Smut), OOC, Torture of the Malfoy variety, UST  
Spoilers: Canon through end of DH, EWE (Epilogue what Epilogue)  
Word Count: ~15,000

Disclaimer: There is a reference to both Monty Python and the Holy Grail and the Princess Bride. However amazing both movies are I do not have any right to either one or its characters. I also do not own any of the known people and places in the Harry Potter world, including S Fawcett. I do however own Róisín and the Blue Martooni. This fanfiction was written for the enjoyment of all, there is no profit being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
Author's Notes: I originally planned to have this be a one shot of a couple thousand words, well, that of course went through the roof pretty much as soon as I started writing. And the suggested kink was 'accidental stimulation,' well the Slytherin in question decided that that was not as fun as doing it on purpose. Figures.

To everyone that helped me throughout the entire writing, beta-ing, and Brit picking process, I thank you. You all know who you are and how much I sincerely appreciate your help. If there are any mistakes leftover after all their help, they are my own.

No Patronuses were harmed in the making of this story.

Enjoy!

* * *

"So Granger, is it true you can produce a corporeal Patronus?"

Hermione studied both wizards, who stood in front of her for a moment, before replying with a question of her own. "Why?"

Draco tilted his head to the side. "Because I'm curious."

"And it would be a good asset to have when communicating between the department heads," Lucius supplied, before his son could muck up their chance in securing the former Gryffindor's employment with their company.

Hermione nodded silently, accepting Lucius' explanation. She turned to Draco. "To answer your question, yes, I can." She closed her eyes for a moment, before pulling her wand from its holster and then opened her eyes. "Expecto Patronum."

A silvery otter leapt from her wand to frolic and splash in its silvery waters before coming to a stop in front of Hermione, tilting its head to the side awaiting instructions. The young witch smiled and shook her head negatively. Her Patronus nodded in acceptance, before disappearing.

Both Malfoys were silent for a moment, looking at Hermione, before Draco opened his mouth, and inserted his foot.

"For a Gryffindor, your Patronus is really small."

"Well, it's bigger than a ferret," she countered.

Lucius chuckled and raised his hand to forestall any arguments between the two. "Miss Granger, we would be happy to have you join us. Your organizational skills will be an immense value to our other department heads. The added bonus of your Patronus skills will help keep everyone updated and maybe we can all work towards perfecting our own." He gave a pointed look to his son before he stood up and offered her his hand. "Welcome to Malfoy Enterprises as our Vice President of Internal Affairs."

Hermione paused for a moment at the title, but she grinned and stood up, shaking the elder Malfoy's hand. "Thank you, Mr Malfoy."

He smirked and whispered, "No, thank you. I'm glad to have you with us, because you'll be able to keep my son in line. Do whatever you need, because Merlin knows he won't listen to me."

Her grin turned devious. "It would be my pleasure, sir."

Draco stood and extended his hand to Hermione also. "Welcome aboard, Granger."

She shook the younger Malfoy's hand also and turned to make her departure, knowing that she would start the following Monday.

Before she left, Draco spoke again. "Hey Granger, I'm meeting the guys for drinks tonight at seven at The Blue Martooni. If you don't have plans already, it would be a good chance to meet them before work on Monday."

Hermione pondered the offer for a moment. "Okay, Malfoy. I'll be there, but it will be closer to eight."

As Hermione left the office, she heard Lucius say to his son, "Thank Mr Zabini for his recommendation of Miss Granger."

Hermione smiled to herself. She, too, would have to thank Blaise at some point.

Hermione pushed open the door to The Blue Martooni. She quickly scanned the room, spotting Draco and his mates near the back. She made her way to the bar, and she was surprised to see a female standing there. Hermione had been to there a couple of times before, but she had never seen the young woman prior to that evening.

"How may I help you this evening Miss," the bartender questioned, her slight Irish accent noticeable over the din of conversation around them.

"A Riesling please," Hermione replied. Laughter from the guys' table at the back drew her attention their way again. Upon closer inspection, she noticed that there were at least four bottles of wine already on the table, two each of red and white. Hermione grinned to herself; the guys had good taste in booze. "And I should probably get a bottle each of red and white wine. You know, to replenish their supply."

"They are quite the interesting group of gentlemen," the bartender chuckled. "They have been regulars pretty much every weekend since I opened the place over four years ago. Do you know them well?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, they are definitely an interesting group and I know them from school, but I only know a couple of them well." She turned to look at the redhead. "You own The Blue Martooni?"

The young woman passed Hermione her glass of wine. "Yes, I do. I opened this place a couple of years after I graduated from Beauxbatons."

"You went to Beauxbatons rather than Hogwarts?"

Nodding, she replied, "Yes, all of the females in my mum's family have gone there, with the exception of my little sister who is currently at Hogwarts. Mum and daid wanted her close to home after the war."

"I can understand why." She nodded to the redhead. "You have done very well for yourself." She was strangely proud of the hawkish redhead running the bar.

"Thank you. My name is Róisín, if you have any questions or need anything, let me know."

"I appreciate that, Róisín, and my name is Hermione." She turned to look back at the table, a one-sided conspiratorial smile spreading across her face. "Well, I best be off to brave that table of troublemakers."

Róisín laughed. "Sláinte!"

Picking up her drink from the bar, she quickly made her way toward their table.

Draco noticed her first. "Ah, Otter, there you are! Get your arse over here and join us."

She raised an eyebrow at the obviously drunk blond as she stopped at the table. "Are you always this pleasant and demanding when you're drinking?"

"Yes, now sit," he replied, pulling the witch down to sit next to him at the circular table.

She batted his hand away. "You know, there is such a thing as asking."

The blond smirked. "Of course, but why ask when you can demand?"

She started to speak, when one of the other wizards spoke up, "Don't bother, he has absolutely no manners what so ever when he drinks."

Hermione laughed. Draco frowned. "Fuck you, Zabini."

A grin still gracing her face, Hermione looked across the table, taking in the features of her Italian friend. Visually, the dark-skinned wizard had not changed much, but almost as soon as the war was over, the once quiet boy had transformed into the gregarious wizard seated before her. There was a mischievous glint sparked in his pale, clear blue eyes.

"Blaise, of course, I know you're the head of Research and Development."

Looking to the other three wizards at the table, she questioned, "What about you three? What department has Malfoy here stuck you with?"

Laughter broke around the table. Draco growled at Hermione. "Otter, I'll get you back for that."

She turned to look at him and smirked. "No, you won't."

"What's with the name, Granger?"

Glancing at Blaise, she responded, "Later, introductions first." She turned expectantly to the immaculately dressed wizard on Blaise's left.

Raising his glass, the striking dark-haired wizard saluted her. "Theo Nott, head the Legal Department, if you have any problems, come see me."

Hermione took a moment to appreciate the sight before her, thinking of a few _problems_ the handsome wizard could help her with. She took a drink of her wine before moving to the wizard sitting on Theo's left. Her dark brown eyes connecting with ones that were so dark they were almost black. She smiled. Hermione knew Marcus, but it had been a couple years since they talked and she was curious as to what he did for the company. She knew he had left Quidditch a while back, but she hadn't heard about what he'd done with his life afterward. If she didn't know better, she would've thought he still played since he looked just as good now, as he did back then.

"Granger, it's good to see you again." And answering her silent question, he continued, "I convinced Malfoy here to make me Head of Security a couple years ago."

Hermione laughed. The position made sense for him. "A very fitting position for you, Marcus," she told the burly wizard, with a smile.

Hermione turned to the last wizard, sitting on Draco's right. His features were just as stunning as Theo's.

A sly grin spread across his face. "I see you're saving the best for last. Adrian Pucey, Department of Mergers and Acquisitions."

She raised an eyebrow as the other four wizards groaned.

As the guys ribbed each other, she took a few moments to appreciate the similarities and differences between the wizards on either side of Marcus. At a glance, one might think they were related, what with their good looks, dark hair, and similar lean builds, but that was where their similarities stopped. Theo's hair was shorter than Adrian's shaggy locks, and he had a darker complexion. Hermione had to admit that their eyes were similar in colour, but Adrian's seemed to draw more of the golden brown associated with hazel eyes, whereas Theo's were more green. Their voices…Hermione almost groaned out loud, remembering the sound of their voices when they spoke. Both wizards sounded like sin personified when they spoke; however, each voice was unique to the wizard. Adrian was more brazen with his tone and he knew exactly what his voice did to a witch, whereas Theo was quieter, and he let his voice carry through a witch's body in a sweet caress.

"Pucey, you are so full of yourself," Marcus groused, his words pulling Hermione from her thoughts.

"I aim to please the ladies," he smirked.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione snorted. "Oh, I'm sure you do."

Draco snickered. "And I thought I was a swaggering arrogant fuck, you're worse than I am, Pucey!"

Before Adrian could defend himself, Theo spoke up, "So Granger, why did Malfoy call you 'Otter'?"

"Why don't we ask our illustrious leader?" Hermione turned to the man sitting to her right.

"She can produce a corporeal Patronus like it's nothing, and it's an otter." Draco shifted to return her stare. "Would you rather I call you 'Mudblood'?"

Adrian cuffed him upside the head. "You idiot. We're trying to welcome her, not antagonize her into quitting before she's even started!"

Hermione laughed. "Don't worry about it, Adrian. That word hasn't bothered me in years and I'll remind you Malfoy," she grinned. "At least it's bigger than a ferret."

Laughter erupted from the table as Draco frowned. "You'll regret that."

"No, I won't. Malfoy, you have lots to learn about me, including the fact that your father gave me carte blanche in keeping you in line." She paused and smirked, thumping him on the nose. Draco's glare was murderous. "And I know just how to do it, too."

Adrian grinned like Christmas had come early. "I'd pay good money to see that."

"Oh Granger can hold her own against young Malfoy here." Marcus smirked. "She knows just what buttons to push. And a corporeal Patronus isn't that difficult. You just have to find the right memory and once you do, it's almost like second nature."

"What? You too? Let's see," Draco demanded.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco's rudeness, before smiling at Marcus. "Marcus, would you mind showing us your Patronus?"

Nodding his head, he pulled out his wand. "Expecto Patronum."

Hermione's eyes lit up at the sight of the bird of prey erupting from his wand.

"It's a hawk," Theo muttered.

"No, actually, it's an osprey," Hermione replied.

"They're the same thing," Adrian countered.

Marcus shook his head, after ending the spell. "They're similar yes, but based on its size, it's an osprey."

"You'll have to teach each of us how to perfect our Patronus," Draco said.

"I figured to help out, if anyone was interested in learning," Hermione replied.

Theo turned to Blaise. "Blaise, what do you think?"

He shook his head, having been lost in thought. "'Bout what?"

"Having Hermione help us with our Patronus charm?" Theo stared at his friend. "What were you thinking about?"

"Brilliant idea. And to answer your question, I was going over the idea of calling Hermione here 'Otter'."

"No, Blaise," Hermione protested.

"Oh, I like that much better than Granger," Adrian agreed.

Marcus smiled at the petite witch. "It's very fitting for you."

"But," she tried again.

"No, buts, you're our Otter now," Blaise informed her. "And we're the only ones that are allowed to call you that."

Hermione sighed, resigned to her new name. At least it was better than being called by her last name all the time. "I'd like to see you stop Lucius from finding out."

"Or Sara, our HR director," Draco agreed, grinning.

Hermione groaned, dropping her head to the table.

Theo chuckled. "Face it, you're stuck with Otter, and if you want to blame anyone, blame Draco."

Her head popped back up. "Don't worry, I do," she said, as she flicked his ear.

"Ow!"


	2. Of Kiwis and Hares

DISCLAIMER: Still own nada, sadly. I also forgot to mention previously that I do not own the business name of Lernout & Hauspie or the three men associated with the company, it was a real company from 1987-2001. Luna's Entsatwings are of my own creation. You've got to love looking up while you're trying to come up with a name for one of Luna's creatures and seeing 'Wine Tasting' on your wine rack, and your brain goes 'ah ha! That's it!' The mind works in mysterous ways.

Author's Note: This chapter is for my dear friend Meg. *sniggers* Draco's Patronus would not have been half as fun if it hadn't been for her idea.

* * *

It was a few weeks later that Hermione stood outside of Draco's town home, waiting patiently after having knocked on the door. A couple of moments later the door was opened to reveal a small house-elf to Hermione's view. The elf was clothed in a yellow dress and her large black eyes regarded the young witch carefully.

Hermione smiled at the elf, and while she was not at all surprised that Draco had an elf, she was surprised to see that she was a free elf. "Hello, my name is Hermione. I believe Draco is expecting me."

The elf nodded and stepped aside, letting Hermione enter before closing the door behind her. "Master Draco is expecting Miss. Please follows Inky to the garden."

As Hermione followed the little elf through Draco's home, she couldn't help but comment. "Your name is very fitting for you, did Draco name you?"

The elf paused and glanced at Hermione over her shoulder, before turning back to make her way through the home. "No, Master Draco did nots name Inky. Inky's first master's little miss names Inky."

"Your first master?" Hermione queried.

Inky hesitated a second time, but before she could speak, a new voice joined them, causing Hermione and the elf to stop walking again. "Her first master and his family were killed in the war. Since their bond was severed in such a violent fashion, she was slowly dying."

Hermione turned to look at Draco, surprised to hear what could've happened to the elf standing before her, but anything she was going to say died on her lips. She was not expecting to see Draco Malfoy standing there shirtless, barefoot, and wearing a pair of dark blue swim trunks.

Before she could comment, Draco continued talking. "When I purchased this town home, I wasn't planning on bringing any of my parent's house-elves with me, but when I found Inky, I couldn't leave her to die. It was just after everything I saw in the war; I knew I had to do something." He sighed and Hermione noticed that Inky was looking down at her feet bashfully. "Inky is technically a free elf, but about a year or so after she came here, we bonded."

"So she's a bonded free elf? Has that ever happened before?" Hermione couldn't help but want to learn more on a subject that was close to her heart. She looked at Draco again, trying and surprisingly succeeding in holding in a giggle at the sight. "Are those Snitches on your trunks?"

Draco grinned at Hermione. "Yes, no, and er, yes." He shrugged. "What can I say? I may no longer play Quidditch, but I still love the game."

Hermione shook her head. "Men."

Draco chuckled and offered Hermione his elbow. "Speaking of men, the rest of the guys are already outside. Thank you Inky, and if we need anything I'll let you know. Please prepare my study for us."

"Yes, Master Draco."

The elf made to leave, but Hermione stopped her one last time. "Inky, I have a friend that will be joining us in a little while, would you please let her in. Her name is Luna."

Inky nodded her head in reply and then she was gone with a snap of her fingers.

Draco spoke before he realized to whom he was talking. "You invited Loony?" He continued to lead Hermione out to the garden.

"Draco! That's not her name and you know it." She pinched his forearm.

"Ouch! That hurt, witch."

"Quiet you big baby. Luna is a very sweet girl and she's actually quite brilliant. The reason I asked her to come is because she's able to produce a corporeal Patronus and she has a very calming demeanour, which is helpful when trying to cast this spell the first few times." She looked a Draco out of the corner of her eye, as he stopped them just inside the door leading to the garden. "I know we all did things in the war that we regret and that we all saw things that we never should have seen. Because of this, I asked Luna to join us so that she might help you guys to relax enough to have your spells work and work well. I promise you, it's nothing against you guys."

Draco nodded, understanding her reasoning. "It makes sense and I really do appreciate the gesture. Plus an extra person to help can't hurt."

Hermione smiled; thankful that Draco accepted why she invited Luna. "No, an extra person can't hurt."

"Come on, Otter, let's get the guys together and we can head to my study to start this process."

"Sounds good." Hermione raised an eyebrow at Draco as he led her outside. "Who's idea was it to go swimming and why wasn't I invited?"

"Marcus suggested it and brought the guys over earlier, I had no say in it."

"Of course you di-" Hermione trailed off at the sight of the rest of her co-workers shirtless with water droplets dripping off their bodies.

Draco chuckled in her ear. "At a loss for words?"

Hermione shook her head, clearing it of the cobwebs that seemed to have taken up residence in her brain the moment she looked at the wizards she would be working closely with for the day. She was not so surprised by Blaise and Marcus, both wizards she'd known for some time, but she'd never seen Adrian and Theo outside of work after that first Friday night. They were not ripped like Marcus' Quidditch toned body, but she could tell that both wizards took good care of themselves. She was really wishing she could be the glistening water droplet that was sliding down the rigid planes of Theo's abdomen.

She paused in her perusal, processing what Draco said. Coming back to herself, she looked at him and rolled her eyes. "No, not at all. Just surprised." She smirked. "I'm a very lucky witch to be working with such handsome wizards. Blond haired ferret company excluded, of course."

"Otter, this is why we love you and we're so glad Lucius talked you in to joining the company. You bring such joy to our lives." Blaise wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her from Draco's company.

"Yes, she's a real laugh riot," Draco muttered.

Blaise ignored him. "Now that you're here, it's time to teach us to cast this spell! I'm ready, let's go!"

Hermione chuckled, shaking the damp arm off her shoulder; she waved her wand to dry herself. "Slow down Blaise, you'll want to change or at least finish drying off first. Draco, where is your study?"

"Down the hall, first door on your left."

"Thank you."

As she walked away, Hermione took one last glance over her shoulder, admiring the wizards behind her. She smiled to herself; she really was a very lucky witch, she concluded.

She entered the study and took in her surroundings. She knew Draco had asked Inky to prepare the study for him, and while she laid out refreshments for them, she had not moved the furniture. The brunette witch quickly started moving the furniture to the walls to give the guys space to work on their spell casting. By the time she was done, the wizards had joined her in the room. They were still in their swim trunks, but they had donned t-shirts, which covered the muscles Hermione had taken a liking to earlier. She had to admit that while she was sad to see their torsos covered up, it was less distracting that way.

"Okay, I want you to spread out across the room and just take a few moments to relax and think of your happiest memory," Hermione explained to the wizards standing around in Draco's study. Looking at the five wizards, she realized that over the past couple of months she had become good friends with all of them.

"It doesn't have to be any memory in particular, it just needs to be a strong one," Marcus added.

"Remember, it even took Hermione and I quite a few tries before either of us could produce a corporeal Patronus and even longer for the animal to emerge every time," the dreamy quality of the new voice caught the wizards' attention. They turned to the door, to see Luna Lovegood entering the study. She smiled at the group.

Hermione returned her friend's smile. "Luna, thank you for joining us. We're just getting ready to start, would you mind showing the guys your Patronus?"

She smiled serenely. "Of course," she replied, before whispering, "Expecto Patronum."

Her silvery hare jumped from her wand to hop around the room before coming to a stop between Draco and Luna. The little hare looked between the two blonds, her nose twitching, before nodding its head and disappearing.

Hermione grinned at the couple as Draco turned to Luna with a raised eyebrow.

The younger witch shrugged. "She likes you."

Draco started to look shocked at the thought, but then he smirked, "Of course she would, I'm a Malfoy!"

Snickers erupted around the room.

"Quit flirting you two and let's get on with this," Blaise exclaimed.

Hermione beamed. "Great! Our first volunteer!"

Blaise made to argue, but Marcus cut him off. "Come on mate, you've got to start somewhere."

Closing his eyes, the dark-skinned wizard nodded his head and settled himself. After a moment, he opened his eyes. "Expecto Patronum."

A thin silvery wisp spilled from the tip of his wand and hung in the air for a moment before dissipating.

Hermione and Luna grinned. "Not bad for your first try, but what did you do wrong?" The brunette questioned.

"My memory wasn't strong enough," he replied.

"Correct, although sometimes you'll find that a memory that didn't work the first time will work better later."

"It's all a matter of trial and error," Marcus added. "The three of us will walk around helping if it's needed, but what you want to do is to keep trying."

Hermione had made her way around to all four wizards multiple times over the course of the morning. Most recently, she had been working with Adrian and Theo.

She was having a trying time with the two of them. Adrian seemed more interested in flirting than practicing, and Theo seemed distracted with something and his irritation was affecting his progress. He was the silent one of the group, but on this day, he was more reserved than usual. Hermione had resorted to showing the two wizards the spell again, her otter splashing in and out of its silver waves. That all changed when a shout of triumph was heard in the room.

Everyone turned to see Blaise sporting a grin on his face, his shoulders thrown back, and a hand on his hip. His wand was pointing towards a silver bird strutting around in front of him.

"The arrogant bastard has a peacock for a Patronus?" Adrian exclaimed.

"Figures," Theo muttered.

Hermione smiled at the two before making her way to Blaise.

Both wizards watched her go and then glared at Blaise over the witch's shoulder as she congratulated him on his accomplishment. Blaise grinned unrepentantly in return. Their scowls deepened as they turned to look at one another, determination gleaming in their eyes. They both closed their eyes, concentrating on their own happiest memories.

Hermione's back was turned to the two wizards, as she was admiring Blaise's Patronus, but she heard both clearly state the spell numerous times. Their spell casting stopped at the sound of the resounding gasps around the room. Turning around, she quickly understood why. Standing before her were two very large and very beautiful cats.

She slowly made her way to the two felines. As she was studying Adrian's, Luna stepped up, looking at the cat, before turning her pale blue gaze to the wizard before her. "Your black jaguar is stunning."

Hermione nodded, agreeing with the serene witch's spot on observation. She smirked as the cat preened from the compliment. Turning her attention to slightly smaller feline on her left, she admired the coat and surprisingly large paws on the smaller animal.

"Theo, your snow leopard is just as spectacular." She smiled as it looked like the animal in question purred in response. Hermione turned to Draco. "I can only imagine what you'll come up with after we've seen these three."

Draco stared at the three silvery animals before him. "As long as it's not a ferret, I don't care." He closed his eyes for a moment then muttered the spell. A large wisp spilled from his wand, but did not form into an animal before it disappeared. He dropped his wand arm.

Before the wizard could become too frustrated, Luna stepped forward to whisper in his ear. A genuine smile spread across his face. Pointing his wand back in the air, the blond wizard let the spell fall from his lips. As he did, a small animal tumbled to the ground; standing on two feet, it looked up at the humans and other animals towering over it.

Theo spoke up before anyone else could. "At least it's not a ferret," he deadpanned.

Draco stared dumbfounded. "What the fuck is it?!"

Blaise's peacock turned to look at the new arrival. It squawked and stopped strutting midstride, staring, its beady little eyes wide.

Theo's snow leopard took one look at the animal before the cat ignored it and resumed cleaning itself. Adrian's black jaguar stepped forward to attempt to bat at it, but quickly stepped back and sat on its haunches, looking down its nose at the small creature.

Adrian caught sight of both snubs. "Look! It's not even worth eating!"

Flying down to land next to the animal, Marcus' osprey seemed to take pity on the poor thing. The bird of prey tilted its head, trying to determine what it was looking at when the animal hopped forward and touched the large bird. The osprey flew back to its owner's shoulder, gazing down with a look that clearly stated it did not want to be touched by the unknown animal.

Hermione's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as she processed what she was seeing before her. When she realized what it was, she doubled over in fits of laughter, tears streaming from her eyes. As she tried to control her laughter long enough to say what the little animal was, her Patronus could be seen over her shoulder, clearly finding the hilarity in the situation along with its mistress. The otter was kicked back in mid-air with its little paws wrapped around its abdomen and mouth pulled open wide, teeth showing, in laughter.

"Otter, quit laughing! It's not funny!" Draco glared at Hermione and her Patronus. "What is it?"

The brunette witch finally controlled her laughter and turned to the blond wizard. Snickering, she answered his question, "It's a kiwi. And no, it's not funny, it's hilarious!"

"That's not a fruit," Blaise blurted out. He smirked at his friend. "But its caster is."

"Oi! I'm not a fruit!" Draco turned to Hermione. "What is that anyway?"

It was Luna who answered his question. "Kiwi are birds native to New Zealand, about the size of a chicken, and they're usually nocturnal," Luna explained. "Oh, and they can be shy."

Hermione smirked. "I'm not sure that shy describes Draco very well."

"He can be shy when he wants to be," Luna countered. She stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek. He blushed, much to his mortification.

The four other wizards chuckled. Clearly finding it amusing that the big, bad Draco Malfoy had a small bird that couldn't have weighed more than two and a half kilograms for his Patronus and that quiet, unassuming Luna Lovegood was able to get him to blush.

"What the? But…" He trailed off, staring at his Patronus. He frowned and turned to Hermione. "Why do they get these majestic animals and I'm stuck with this- this- Kiwi." He gestured at his Patronus, which turned to him, an indignant look upon its face.

"I think it's cute," Hermione told him.

Draco sneered in response.

"No Draco, he is rather cute," Luna agreed, smiling at the sullen blond, while her hare Patronus hopped over to Draco's kiwi. "Just like you."

He smiled at the witch standing next to him, mollified by her compliment.

"He's surrounded by Entsatwings, just like you are."

Draco raised an eyebrow. Hermione grinned and the other four wizards stared in amazement at the sight of Draco Malfoy easily conversing with Luna Lovegood. Marcus' eyes widened as he realized Draco was actually considering what the blonde witch said.

Blaise's mouth fell open as he started to speak, but Luna spoke again. "Although everyone has them, Entsatwings can only be seen by one person. The person who sees them is the lifelong mate of the person the Entsatwings are flying around."

Adrian snorted. "Malfoy and Lovegood?" He muttered under his breath to Theo, who silently nodded his head.

Hermione heard him and backhanded him in the chest. He whimpered. Theo smirked.

Draco didn't hear Adrian's comment, but he did look confused for a moment at Luna's explanation of the previously unknown creature, but after a moment, he realized that having Entsatwings surrounding him might not be such a bad thing.

Little did the study occupants know that in less than two years they would be celebrating Draco and Luna's engagement.

It was early on a Thursday afternoon about a year after she started working for Malfoy Enterprises, when Hermione's office welcomed its first visitor of the day. The Muggleborn witch looked up from her work as a silver jaguar slinked into her office. Seeing the Patronus did not faze her. Ever since their practice session a year ago, the use of a person's Patronus to quickly communicate with others in the office became second nature, especially with the department heads and above.

The lithe Patronus opened its mouth, Adrian's voice tumbling forth. "Otter, I have a question for you about an acquisition I'm working on. When you have a moment, will you come to my office?"

Its message having been delivered, the beautiful animal dissipated.

Hermione looked at the time; she had a couple of hours to spare before her meeting with Lucius. As she left her office, she wondered what business he wanted to acquire this time, but the sight of an elephant Patronus lumbering along the corridor caught her attention. She smirked. It wasn't an uncommon sight to see a menagerie of the whispery white creatures running about ever since the employees had been taught the spell, if they didn't already know it. Within six months, a noticeable increase in productivity had been recorded.

As the Vice President of Internal Affairs, Hermione worked mainly with the department heads making sure that the business worked like a well-oiled machine and to investigate any suspicious activity within the company. Whenever any problems arose, she was the witch to go to, well, her and their HR director, Sara Fawcett. The two young witches were so organized that just about any potential problem now had a plan to either avert or fix it, but if there was a problem that they hadn't anticipated, then she had three others she worked closely with. Marcus was the first wizard she went because of his post as head of security, but she mainly worked with Adrian and Theo. Theo when she needed to uncover anyone that tried to undermine Malfoy Enterprises from within and both Adrian and Theo to prevent an outside entity from encroaching on Malfoy territory and attempting sabotage.

She passed the open door of Sara's office and saw Marcus leaning against her desk. Hermione smiled softly at the scene. Who would've thought that the tall, burly wizard would be attracted to the much shorter witch? She had to agree that Sara's light brown hair and almost pixie-like features complimented Marcus' larger stature.

She entered his office after knocking and then pinned the handsome brunet with a stare.

"This better not be another brothel acquisition."

He smiled at her innocently. Or he tried to at least. "Whatever do you mean, my dear Otter?"

"Adrian Liam Pucey, you know exactly what I mean."

His eyes flashed. "Don't use my middle name! I can't stand it."

She looked at him perplexed. "What? Why?"

He frowned. "It's not very masculine."

"Where in Merlin's shaggy beard did you hear that?" She paused, but before Adrian could reply, Hermione continued. "In Old German, it means protector. How is that not masculine?"

He looked at her trying to determine if she was joking with him. When he realized she wasn't, he answered her question. "I never knew that's what it meant. Thank you."

The brunette witch grinned. "Well, now you know." She sat down in the chair on the opposite side of his desk. "Now, what is this business acquisition of yours about?"

Adrian smirked and settled back into his chair, in his element, discussing new ideas. "Lernout & Hauspie Speech Products is a Belgium-based company that deals with speech recognition technology. They're one of the best in the business and as you know, that's what we deal with. The best of the best." He opened a file lying on his desk. "They're a Muggle business and unfortunately, I have not been able to work with many of them." He passed her the file. "What I'd like you to do is look this over and see if you think it would be worth our while. If it is worth our time, I'd like you to sit in on the meetings with me."

Hermione nodded her head. "I'd be happy to help." She made to stand up to go back to her office, but Adrian stopped her.

"Feel free to stay here while you read through it, that way if you have any questions, I'm here to answer them."

She nodded her head and sat back to read over the information in front of her. She was pleased with what she was reading. L&H had acquired some big name companies in the past four years, including Berkeley Speech Technologies, Dictaphone, and Dragon Systems. She opened her mouth to comment, but then she quickly snapped it shut.

Adrian watched as her brow furrowed, and then all of a sudden, she whipped out her wand, muttering, "Expecto Patronum."

Her silvery otter shot from her wand; the normally playful Patronus didn't splash around Hermione as usual but quickly came to a stop awaiting instructions, sensing the urgency. Hermione quickly looked at her Patronus, giving silent instructions. When she was done, the otter zoomed out of the office.

Adrian surveyed the witch sitting across his desk from him for a few moments. "Otter, what's going on?"

She looked up startled, almost as if she forgot she was not alone in the office. "Oh, um, I'm not sure…I want Theo to look at something to see if I'm right or not, before I say anything."

There was a knock on his door, before he could say anything. "Enter," he said in response to the knock.

Seconds later, Theo entered, quickly closing the door behind him. He looked at Hermione, before sitting in the second chair on the near side of Adrian's desk. "What is it you need me to review, Otter?"

"I know you don't really deal with finances, but if I'm correct in my assumptions, then this would fall in your department," Hermione vaguely explained, handing the open file to the head of her Legal Department.

She watched as he started to read over the file in question. As she was observing him, she noticed the perpetual movement of his left hand. Looking down, she watched as he fidgeted with the ring on his left thumb before deftly slipping it to the index finger of the same hand and then back to his thumb.

Adrian's voice interrupted her silent observation. "You think something's wrong with their finances?"

Silently, she nodded her head, letting Theo continue to look over the financial pages that caught her eye.

When he was done, he looked up at Hermione. "You're right, something isn't right here. Their accounting methodologies don't make sense, especially those in Korea." He passed the file back to Adrian, pointing out the transactions in question.

As Adrian looked over the transactions, Theo grinned at Hermione. "Brilliant catch, Otter."

"Yes, a very good catch. I don't know how I missed that these transactions didn't add up to the totals given by the company."

Hermione looked at Adrian. "Ades, don't beat yourself up over it. I barely caught that certain transactions didn't add up with the rest, if you hadn't have asked me to look this over for you as an acquisition, I may have missed them. And you know I don't miss much. The higher ups did a bang up job hiding the fictitious Korean transactions."

"Yeah mate, I nearly missed them, too. And their accounting methodologies are all over the place, which makes it damn near impossible to see the altered and even non-existent transactions." Theo nodded his head at the file on Adrian's desk. "I'd love to know what made them decide this was a brilliant idea. They had a good thing going and now, they're going to throw it all away for fraud."

Hermione grinned. "You're going after them?"

Theo raised an eyebrow at her question. "Of course, my brilliant little Otter. I'd have to turn in my resignation if I didn't."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

Adrian turned to Theo. "Mate, I'll turn this over to you then." He smirked. "Take them down."

Theo returned Adrian's smirk. "With pleasure." He stood and turned to Hermione. "Thank you for finding this. You just made my day."

Hermione laughed as she too stood up, Adrian quickly following. "I'm just doing my job, Theo."

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "And we appreciate it very much every single day, Otter," he whispered in her ear.

Hermione's cheeks flushed a pale pink as Theo chuckled softly and stepped back, leaving the office. Having heard Theo's comment, Adrian caught and held Hermione's eyes, as he agreed with what Theo had said, watching in delight as her cheeks darkened just a little bit more.

"Thank you, Ades," she responded. She looked at her watch, noticing she only had a half hour before her meeting with Lucius. "Do you need anything else? I have a meeting with Lucius in thirty minutes."

"No, thank you again for finding those inconsistencies." He kissed the back of her hand, before leading her to the door. "If you think about it, will you let Lucius know what is going on?"

"Sure. Have a good afternoon." She made her way out of his office.

"You too, Otter," he replied as she left.

On Monday morning, Hermione's eyes caught sight of a brief article in the Muggle newspaper, the Financial Times, talking about the arrests of founders Jo Lernout and Pol Hauspie, and former CEO Gaston Bastiaens of Lernout & Hauspie. She grinned. Theo had done his job and Malfoy Enterprises would not lose any money on the deal.


	3. Dancing Feet

Months later, they were sitting in the conference room, waiting for the last person to arrive, when a voice whispered across the table, "Did you do it?"

An affirmative hum floated back across the table, before all was silent again. Lucius looked up from the parchments before him, surveying his employees, but he was unable to tell who had spoken.

At the sound of the conference room door slamming open, the occupants looked up to see Draco entering for their weekly Wednesday lunch meeting, a scowl marring his features. He tried to storm over to where Adrian, Hermione, and Theo were sitting, but the younger Malfoy could not stop the horse-like prancing his lower body was compelled to do.

"You," he sputtered, pointing at the three in question as his feet continued their high-step prance. "You three did this to me."

Adrian sniffed. "Theo and I just got to the office not more than ten minutes ago from our negotiation meeting."

Theo raised an eyebrow. "How could it have been either of us?"

Hermione looked indignant when Draco turned his eyes to her. "Draco Malfoy! You know exactly where I've been all morning! You've had Marcus and me working on the new security plans for the office." She smirked. "Don't come blaming me for your problems."

He turned to Blaise, who glared in return. "Don't _even_ think of looking at me. I spent most of the morning as a salamander." He blushed as he took in the amused faces around the table, including Draco's. "I got better," he muttered. "Obviously."

Lucius looked at where his son was attempting to stand, not even bothering to hide his smirk. "Whatever are you blaming them for, son? I see nothing wrong." He gestured to the only empty seat at the table. "Now, have a seat and we can get started."

Draco started to protest, but snapped his mouth shut at his father's stern look. As he sat down, he caught sight of Sara's face. He dropped the rest of the way in to his seat and stared in disbelief. "Fawcett? It was you?"

Her grin turned positively devious. "I may be your HR director, but don't let that fool you. I invented that little spell just for you."

"Well, I'll be damned," exclaimed Lucius in surprise.

Draco sat in stunned silence, his mouth gaping open, and his feet still prancing. Although, if asked, he'd deny ever doing something as plebeian and undignified as letting his mouth gape open.

Marcus smirked. "Maybe this will teach you to never disregard the quiet ones."

"Don't worry, I don't plan to ever again," Draco returned, glaring down at his feet.

The group chuckled at Draco's comment and Hermione finally decided to end his torment with a silent _Finite Incantatem_.

"Thank you, Otter," he said.

"I have to commend you all for this." Lucius looked at each of the co-conspirators in turn, before speaking again, "But I am curious, what brought it on?"

Blaise grinned. "Saturday he told us he was planning to ask Luna to marry him."

"And of course, we gave him a hard time about being the first to settle down," Theo added.

Hermione snickered and jerked her thumb toward the man on her right. "Ades here asked that if after he proposed if he would finally stop prancing around after Luna like a lost puppy."

"I don't prance," Draco muttered.

"And you're delusional if you think we believe that," Sara countered.

Adrian continued with their explanation, "So, after a few more minutes of good-natured ribbing…"

Draco cut him off. "Good-natured my arse."

"Oh, shush you," Hermione whispered.

Adrian continued as if Draco and Hermione didn't say anything. "He decides to leave." He smirked. "And he makes the mistake of telling us he's going to go see Luna."

"After all his denials, he actually tells us that he's going to go see Luna." Marcus paused and grinned. "Of course we cannot let an opportunity like this pass us up, so we try and come up with ideas."

Sara rolled her eyes. "Of course the first idea blurted out by these four morons was to crash the proposal…"

"What?!" Draco exclaimed, quickly following it with a growl of, "If you do, I'll…"

Hermione smiled at her friend. "Don't worry, Draco dear, Sara and I put a stop to that idea real quick. Róisín even threatened to stop serving them if they did; although she thought it would be funny, since you love to give her such a hard time whenever you see her behind the bar." She ignored his glare and picked up where Sara left off. "After that, we decided to head back to my place to strategize, instead of staying at the Blue Martooni, which is when we lost Blaise and Marcus."

"And Sara now that I think about it," Adrian pointed out.

The witch in question blushed, but was mum as to why she never made it to Hermione's. Everyone missed the grin that spread across Marcus' face, like the cat that just ate the canary.

"It was Róisín's brilliant idea to make Draco prance," Theo praised.

"She had mentioned something to me before we left the bar that since Draco pranced after Luna then we should actually make him prance. I brought the idea up to the guys and they liked it, but there wasn't a spell for such a thing," Hermione added. "As we were trying to figure out what to do, I remembered that Sara had invented a spell or two in school, so I told Ades and Theo I would talk to Sara in the morning and get back to them."

Sara snickered. "And that is how we ended up here, with Draco literally prancing around the office."

Lucius smiled proudly at his employees. "I think you did a brilliant job on this and I think a raise is in store for all of you."

"Excuse me Father, how is that fair? They prank me and get raises for it?"

Lucius looked at his son for a moment, pondering an idea and when he came to a conclusion, he spoke again, "I guess you can have a raise too, since you were the one that had to suffer the effects of the spell, but don't think this will happen again."

Draco snorted. "Of course not, Father."

"Or you could think of it as an early wedding present…"

Hermione looked at Lucius as if she just remembered something and grinned.

"I remember the day after Luna was introduced to both you and your wife as Draco's girlfriend. That morning she came over to my flat, telling me that dinner had gone well, even if Draco had been worried." She snickered, rolling her eyes. "When she had said it went well, I had been a little surprised at that, not because of the two of you, but because Luna can be quite eccentric and a shock to most people."

Lucius chuckled. "Narcissa and I actually found the young witch to be quite pleasant even with her idiosyncrasies. We are both in agreement that she is a perfect compliment to our son." He smirked. "She'll keep him grounded."

Draco groaned. "Can we please move on from my love life?"

At the resounding chorus of 'no's' Draco's head hit the table.

Hermione proudly examined the lavishly decorated ballroom and smiled. She was pleased with how well everything turned out for what was being called the event of the year. In less than a month, she was able to plan, design, and decorate the ballroom and neighbouring gardens of Malfoy Manor into a springtime masterpiece; and it was all thanks to her ability to organise and delegate everything quickly and efficiently. Plus she had the guys wrapped around her little pinky and she knew she could get them to do anything for her; like decorating for Draco and Luna's engagement party.

The banisters were draped with flowering garlands and the trees were adorned with pastel ribbons. The ballroom was decorated with bouquets of every bloom imaginable. The floor was polished to a mirror shine, and sheer silver drapes were pulled back to let fresh air in to the ballroom from open windows.

When Draco had asked her to organise his engagement party after the original planner had to back out due to conflicts, she nearly told him no. And she would have, but he somehow sweet-talked her in to doing it. She still had yet to figure out how he did it, much to her chagrin.

The original planner had had about three months planning done after Draco had proposed to Luna, but Narcissa didn't like the suggestions put forth and trashed it all leading to an argument causing the planner to quit barely a month before the party. This gave Hermione only a month to 'work her magic' as Draco called it. But she did it.

Hermione rolled her eyes as her gaze fell upon Adrian and Blaise. During the decorating the past couple of days, the two wizards decided it would be more fun to wreak havoc than to actually work. While Hermione could appreciate that they were having fun, she was on a short deadline with Narcissa breathing down her neck to make sure everything was perfect. As far as she was concerned, the witch was scarier than her husband. After having dealt with those two in that capacity, Hermione concluded that they were worse than the Weasley twins, and that was saying something!

The brunette witch might seem like the all work and no play type, but after she was able to get all of the guys to cooperate with her, she took a few moments to enjoy the view their hard working backsides provided, one quite lovely backside in particular. Sara even joined her in the perusal of the delectable view. Until Draco noticed their giggling and called them out on it that is. Both witches smirked as the rest of the wizards turned around at Draco's exclamation. That had been one of the few times that Hermione had not been ashamed at being called out on something. But honestly, who could blame her for enjoying the view provided to her?

Luna's voice broke her from her thoughts. "Hermione, thank you so much for putting this together and in such a short amount of time."

Hermione smiled at her friend. "It was my pleasure. Both you and Draco are close friends of mine," she paused, "well you are, Draco just tags along." She smirked. "The added bonus was getting to order the guys around and they couldn't say a damned thing about it."

Luna chuckled at Hermione's comment, before adding, "It goes both ways, you know you'd do just about anything for him. Any of the guys, really, including Harry and Ronald."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Luna's inclusion of the volatile redhead.

Before she could say anything, Luna spoke again, "Well, maybe not so much in Ronald's case. He's made it hard for everyone ever since he made the team."

"He's the reason we decided to confiscate all the wands for the party. I'm glad Róisín offered to ply him with non-alcoholic drinks when he wasn't paying attention, because we both know Ron and alcohol don't mix and when you involve his wand and Slytherins, well, you just better watch out." Hermione huffed. "Honestly, he's worse than Draco ever was. Granted there hasn't been any name calling towards me on Ron's part, but still, he's become nothing but an egotistical, stuck-up skirt chaser."

"You rang?" A voice crooned from behind the two women.

Hermione rolled her eyes and didn't even bother to look over her shoulder before responding, "Not you, Ades, we were talking about Ronald."

"Well, I never!" Adrian exclaimed, hand over his heart and a wounded expression upon his face as he stopped to stand at Luna's right side.

A snort of derision came from Hermione's left. "Calling Weasley a skirt chaser is being nice. He's nothing but a philanderer," Theo commented, a frown marring his features as he looked over at the man in question.

Adrian grinned, gesturing to Theo. "My mate over there is exactly right. Weasley is a philandering idiot and why witches fall for his charms, I'll never know. You would think by now, they would know that he'll 'love 'em and leave 'em'." Adrian gestured to himself. "Now me on the other hand, witches know I'm a skirt chaser and I'll be that way for as long as possible."

Hermione laughed. "You'll be that way until a witch comes along not taking any of your crap, and she'll knock you on your arse."

Adrian leered at her. "You already don't take my crap, Otter. Are you up for knocking me on my arse, too?"

Looking over at Adrian, the brunette witch missed the glare Theo directed over her head, but the pretty blonde in the group did not. Hermione started to comment on Adrian's lasciviousness, but she was cut-off by Draco joining the small group.

"I hope you lovely ladies do not mind, but I must steal these men from you."

Hermione ginned. "Oh Draco, I didn't realize you were so kinky." She turned to Luna. "You should have told me! I might've been tempted to join you." She smirked at the dazed expressions on the guys' faces.

After a moment, Draco caught himself and rolled his eyes. "Very funny, Otter."

She grinned. "I thought it was."

"Of course you would." He turned to Luna. "We must be going; I'll be back in a little while for you, love."

Luna smiled at her fiancé. "I will see you soon, my love." She leaned up and kissed his check, quickly whispering in his ear. He smirked in return, but said nothing else, before pulling the two dark haired former Slytherins after him.

Hermione turned to her friend. "I'm sure I do not want to know what you just said to him."

Luna smiled serenely. "I'm sure you don't." She turned and noticed Ginny making her way over to them. "Ginny, so glad to finally see you tonight."

"You too, Luna, Hermione." She hugged both of her friends and as she stepped back, she noticed Luna's earrings. They were no longer the radishes she'd worn in school. "What are you wearing in your ears?"

Hermione looked over and noticed the interesting ear wear for the first time. "Yes, whatever are you wearing?"

Luna smiled. "Oh these? They're dumbo octopuses."

Hermione and Ginny silently exchanged a look. "Huh, they're interesting," Ginny politely commented, not sure what else she could say to such a sight.

"That they are," Hermione agreed.

"Thank you." Luna fingered one of the earrings as she took a sip from her glass of wine. "What have you been up to recently Ginny, I haven't seen you in a while."

The three young witches quickly started catching up with each other, before Luna suddenly remembered that she had left something in the broom cupboard down the hall and she asked if Hermione could retrieve it for her.

"Sure, I'll be back in a little bit." Hermione turned and made her way toward the ballroom exit, missing the grins exchanged across the transformed ballroom by Draco and Luna.

Hermione quickly made her way to the broom cupboard Luna indicated. When she located the door, she opened it. Hermione had been expecting the item Luna needed to be within easy reach, but she was surprised when she was forced to enter the depths of the closet to search for said item. As she reached for any form of light source, she lost hold of the doorknob. The door closed with a soft click.

She turned and tried the doorknob. It didn't move.

The brunette frowned.

Hermione stared at the door, or rather, she stared at where the door was when she was able to see it last. She tried the doorknob again. It didn't budge, not even a rattle.

"Bugger."

She heard movement behind her, before the sound of objects falling assaulted her ears and another's voice quickly followed. "Fuck."

Hermione spun to confront the other occupant, reaching for her non-existent wand. "Who's there?"

"Otter, don't worry, it's just me." He placed a hand on her shoulder, manoeuvring her to the sidewall, her right hand resting on the doorknob. "You'll have to shift over, we just lost most of the space we had when those boxes fell."

Hermione relaxed when he spoke, she wasn't sure which of her guys it was exactly, but she knew that there were only a small handful of people that were aware of the nickname. She knew it wasn't Lucius or Sara, but any of her other immediate co-workers were possible.

Hermione leaned back against the wall behind her. "How did we end up here?"

"I don't know about you, but Draco asked me to grab something from here for him. That had to have been over fifteen minutes ago. I've been stuck here ever since, because the door can only be opened from the outside." He leaned forward against her, arms resting against the wall on either side of her head, as more objects shifting and falling reverberated in the small space. "And there goes the rest of our space."

Hermione quickly dismissed her companion as Draco or Marcus. It wasn't Draco, because his fiancée would have his hide if he was missing from their engagement party and his drawl was unmistakable. It wasn't Marcus, because while the man leaning against her was tall like their Head of Security, he was nowhere near as wide across the shoulders. That meant it was either Ades or Theo, both wizards were very delectable options.

"You know, Luna asked me to do the same thing."

"We've been set up."

She rolled her eyes, even though he wouldn't be able to see it. "You think?" She huffed. "I really wish I had talked Luna into letting me keep my wand for the evening."

He chuckled. "And yet, it was originally your idea to confiscate all wands for the evening. You said it yourself with the mixed company, especially Weasley, and the copious amounts of alcohol involved, duels would be inevitable, so all wands were to be confiscated, especially Weasley's. It didn't help that Luna chimed in that the presence of wands would affect the Axolo…or whatever the fuck she called them…that were sure to bring prosperity and love to their marriage."

Sagging against the wall, Hermione sighed. "I know I only have myself to blame, but I wish I had worked harder to keep my own."

He shifted his stance, pressing the hard planes of his body closer to hers and leaving no space between her back and the wall. She nearly purred at the feel of his body against hers, her body unconsciously straightening against his. It had been a while since she had been with anyone and she'd nearly forgotten how good it felt to be pressed against a wall by a wizard. It didn't hurt that the wizard pressing her against said wall was extremely fit.

"What's done is done, we'll figure out a way out of here, especially when you're needed when something goes wrong."

"Don't remind me," Hermione groaned, before she banged her head against the wall behind her. On her second pass, the back of her head was saved by his right hand.

"Don't," he murmured, his fingers caressing the back of her head.

She turned her head into his hand and sighed again. "Why did I let you guys talk me into planning this thing?"

He snorted. "Don't look at me. If you remember correctly, Draco is the one that sweet talked you into this after the original planner fled, once Narcissa announced that she didn't like a single idea the witch had presented." His thumb brushed against her cheek. He leaned forward, his lips brushing against her ear as he spoke. "It's not my fault you're organised to the point of anal and that you have a soft spot for him."

A shiver ran down her spine. His voice had dropped an octave and her body was eagerly responding to his outside stimulation. Hermione breathed in his spicy scent, starting to wonder if he was doing it on purpose.

His words finally registered in Hermione's muddled brain, causing her to huff out a breath and send a glare in his direction. "If it wasn't for me and being 'organised to the point of anal' as you so eloquently put it, then you lot would probably be dead or worse, out of a job."

He placed his thumb against her lips to silence her. "Otter, I'm only teasing. You did a brilliant job with the party and everyone loves it, so there is no need for worry."

Her eyes fell closed as he brushed his thumb back and forth across her lips. When he slid against her for the second time in less than five minutes, she realised that he was not accidentally trying to arouse her; the infernal wizard was doing it on purpose.

"You bastard, you're doing this on purpose," she bit out at the frustrating man.

"Now, why would you say that, Otter? I am as much a victim of this bloody broom cupboard as you are. Or rather our supposed friends." Hermione nearly whimpered as he leaned forward and his lips brushed against her ear again, his voice lowered. "Is it really that horrible being here with me?" His voice was smooth as silk and slid against her skin in a sweet caress.

"You know I don't mean being locked in here or being locked in here with you." She glared at where she knew his head was in the pitch-black broom cupboard. "You're brushing against me on purpose. Stop."

"Prove it," he purred.

She stared. "What?"

"Prove that I'm," he paused and she could almost hear the smirk forming on his lips before he continued, "brushing against you. That I'm arousing you on purpose, my Otter."

She swallowed a second whimper as he called her HIS Otter rather than the usual nickname the guys used, or the odd, my dear Otter or dear Otter. Her mind flashed back to her interview where the subject of her Patronus came up and the drinks she'd ended up sharing with her new co-workers that evening where Draco deemed her worthy of a new nickname. Ades had readily agreed with Blaise's suggestion of calling her 'Otter,' but it was Theo who ended up sealing her fate with the moniker.

Hermione raised her right hand to rest against the side of his face and felt his eye lashes close against the tip of her finger. Running her hand through his hair, she leaned closer. Her fingers came to rest at the base of his neck, against the scar she knew only one wizard had thanks to a Charms accident involving his partner Seamus. She grinned; he had just unconsciously given himself away.

She let out a soft breath she didn't realize she was holding in, to whisper in his left ear, "I know you're doing it on purpose, because you're the only wizard I would ever let get away with it."

The sound of his breathing stopped for a moment as he processed what she said, as he started breathing again, his left hand came to press against the small of her back. "Are you sure I am who you think I am?"

She grinned as she felt the last piece of the puzzle fall in to place. "I know exactly who you are." She moved to press her lips against his, and she didn't give him a chance to respond, before she pulled away. "Theo."

Hermione finally speaking Theo's name seemed to break the dam that had been precariously holding on to them since she had been locked in the broom cupboard with him.

A grin spread across his lips as he closed the remaining distance between them and united their lips again. Hermione returned his kiss with as much vigour as he gave and when she did, Theo's right hand slid down her body to join his left on the back of her legs. Hermione started unbuttoning Theo's dress shirt.

He broke the kiss to whisper against her lips. "I want to get you out of this dress so bad, Mia." The raspy quality of his voice continued to do wonders to Hermione's libido. "No matter how amazing it looks on you."

Hermione shook her head. "Can't wait, I want you inside me now!" Her hands finished with the buttons on his shirt before moving on to the front of his trousers, making as quick a work as possible with her fumbling fingers.

By the time Hermione had Theo's trousers undone and both his trousers and pants shoved down as far as she could get them, Theo had already removed her knickers and he was pushing her skirts back up her body, his hands mentally mapping the feel of her legs. As his hands gripped the back of her thighs and he lifted her from the floor, Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist.

Hermione's back was pressed into the wall behind her as Theo leaned his forehead against her own. She spoke before he could even ask his question. "Theo, ohhh, T-Theo, please." Her hand snaked between them to grasp his erection and pressed the tip against her clit. Both moaned at the contact.

Needing no further encouragement, Theo pushed forward, slowly sinking in to her wet warmth. Before he entered her fully, Hermione squeezed her legs around his waist causing him to quickly slide the rest of the way in. He paused for a moment to let them both savour the feeling of finally being together. For Theo it felt like home, for Hermione it felt like heaven.

Hermione threaded her fingers into Theo's dark locks. "Don't stop," she told him between heavy breaths of air. Theo's own breath drifted across her face, a heady aroma of mint and Firewhisky.

"As you wish, Mia," Theo groaned as he slid out before he thrust back in, his long, thick length stretching her inner muscles deliciously.

The brunette witch tugged on his hair, sealing their lips together again as he continued his unyielding pace. Theo shifted her body against the wall, causing the tip of his cock to bump against her cervix. Hermione tore her lips away from his with a groan, and Theo took advantage of the opportunity to make his way toward her breasts. When he met the resistance of the soft material of her dress, he didn't even bat an eyelash as he shoved the material out of his way, his lips wrapping around the hardening tip of her nipple.

Hermione tried not to react to the amazing feel of his lips on her breast, but he upped the ante when he flicked the tip of his tongue over her sensitive nub. Her nails bit into the skin of his shoulders as a delighted keen tumbled from her lips.

Satisfied with her involuntary reactions, Theo turned his attention to her previously neglected left breast. In response, Hermione ran her right hand over his shoulder and down to his own nipple. She rolled the small bud between her thumb and forefinger, before giving it a light pinch. Theo jerked at the sensation, his hips snapping against Hermione's forcefully. She repeated the action, sighing in bliss at the feel of his body against hers.

Licking the shell of his ear, she murmured shamelessly, "I'm right on the edge, Teo." The tension in her body was already coiled into a tight spring, waiting for the right moment to break. All she needed was the right touch from her lover to send her flying.

At the sound of the nickname given to him years ago by Blaise's mum, Theo slowly kissed his way back up her chest and neck and along her jaw. His right hand slid between their bodies and underneath the skirts of her dress, as his lips hovered over her own. Her eyes slipped closed.

"Then join me, Mia," he panted, nipping at her bottom lip, as his thumb pressed against her clit.

His name was drawn from her throat on a groan as that tightly wound spring snapped. Blinding white stars shot across her closed eyelids as wave after wave of euphoria crashed into her. Her body felt as light as a feather, and through her ecstasy, she could feel Theo still moving against her as he joined her in the high their coupling created. He was muttering her name over and over again in a mantra that poured from his heart.

Draco grinned and nudged Luna as he saw Hermione and Theo for the first time since they had been locked in the broom cupboard. With the exception of a slight ruffling to Theo's shirt and Hermione's hair, no one would know what the couple had just been up to.

Luna looked up and smiled at their friends. "Hermione, Theo, I'm glad you finally decided to join us again."

Hermione blushed slightly as she looked from Draco to Luna, and then back to Draco. "What spell did you cast on the door?"

His lips twitched. "It's an innocuous little spell that allows the door only to be opened from the outside unless the occupants inside acknowledge their deepest desires."

Hermione glanced briefly at Theo, before looking back at Draco. "You mean we only needed to acknowledge them?"

Draco's grin spread into a smirk. "What ever did you two kids get up to in there?"

Hermione's blush deepened, as Theo grabbed her hand and lead her away from their scheming friends, saying, "Now, Draco, that's for us to know and you to never find out."

As they were walking away, they heard Luna say, "I see she finally sees the Entsatwings that were floating around Theo, and he sees hers."

Hermione and Theo grinned.

When they were out of earshot of the partygoers, Theo stopped them. He turned to Hermione. "No regrets?" He questioned, his eyes searching her face.

Hermione smiled softly at him, placing a hand on his cheek. "Never, Theo. I could never regret being with you or your Entsatwings." She paused. "Do you?"

Chuckling, he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers as he spoke, "Never, my Otter." He then kissed her again, for the entire world to see.


	4. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, but Róisín.

This chapter is for another dear friend, Jamie, because without her brilliant little ideas the epilogue would not have been as funny.

Without further ado, here is the final chapter of His Otter.

* * *

~*~*14 months later*~*~

"Teo, what are you doing?!" Hermione hissed, as the man in question closed the door behind him. "We're at Draco and Luna's wedding reception, we cannot go gallivanting off!"

"We are not off gallivanting, we are having a private moment," Theo replied, lighting his wand.

"In a broom cupboard?" Hermione countered, eyebrow raised.

After setting his wand on top of a box, Theo wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist. "Call me a sentimental fool, besides this place holds quite the memory. What say you we add another one to it?"

Hermione looked to be pondering his suggestion.

A sly grin spread across his face. "Also, it's not our wedding, so we can go gallivanting off as much as we please." He snickered. "Hell, the newlyweds have already disappeared once tonight. And it wasn't to visit the loo either."

"But that's beside the poi…"

Theo finally silenced her with a kiss.

Hermione shoved him against the wall. "You romantic, scheming, brilliant, sneaky bastard. I love you," she murmured against his lips.

"You forgot Slytherin," he reminded her.

"How could I ever forget that," she agreed, as he trailed his lips from her mouth to her ear.

"And handsome," he added, grinning. "You cannot forget that one."

"No, that doesn't describe you at all," she countered. He could feel her own grin against the skin of his neck.

Theo pressed his nose into her hair, breathing in her scent, his lips brushing against her ear as he whispered, "Do you love me enough to marry me some day?"

Hermione shivered and smiled. "Yes, you know I do. We've already discussed it." She nipped at his earlobe. "Now, about that new memory?"

He chuckled and reached down to pinch her bum. "Eager little wench."

"Yes, I am." She leaned back and smirked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Remember the last time we were in a closet?"

Theo groaned thinking back on the incident from just a few weeks ago. He had made the mistake of cornering her in a closet at work to toy with her. She had quickly reversed the roles on him, leaving him sated with his trousers and pants around his ankles. She then left the closet for a lunch date with Daphne, Ginny, Luna, Pansy, and Róisín, licking her lips like the cat that got the cream. Literally. Theo hardened at the memory.

Hermione snickered. "I've done it before, don't think I won't do it again. But, back to the matter," she paused to slide her hand down his chest to press against his erection, her smirk widening, "at hand, mister."

"Mia, my Otter, you will be the death of me."

Hermione pulled out her wand, whispering a Contraception spell at herself and lighting her wand, before setting it next to Theo's. She threaded the fingers of both hands into his dark hair, tugging him toward her. "But what a way to go," she breathed just before silencing them both with a kiss.

Theo turned them around, so Hermione was between him and the wall, as his hands slid to the zipper on her salmon coloured bridesmaid dress, pulling on the tab to release the hold the teeth had on each other. As the slider reached the base of the zipper, Theo slid his hands to the front of her waist, pushing the bodice down and away from her breasts. He tore his mouth away from hers and dropped to his knees, pressing kisses to her skin.

"I love your breasts," he moaned, before wrapping his lips around a nipple, his tongue flicking over the tip. He shoved the dress the rest of the way down her body, to let it pool at her feet.

Hermione tugged on his hair. "You love my breasts? I would've never guessed."

Theo nipped at the skin of her other breast; Hermione squealed. "None of your cheek today, love."

Hermione stroked her fingers through his hair. "Teo, my love, I need you now, please."

He smirked, trailing his lips down her body. "It's my turn to tease you, as you did to me the other week."

Theo paused to swirl his tongue into her belly button, knowing just how much it made her shiver, as his fingers slid her knickers over her hips and down her legs. Helping her to step out of them, he moved both her knickers and her dress out of the way. He leaned forward and breathed in her scent, as his hands slid back up her legs.

"Open up for me," he murmured, his breath ghosting through the coarse curls in front of him.

Hermione quickly complied, her legs parting and her scent becoming stronger. Theo hummed appreciatively. His nose pressed against her clit, as he swiped his tongue across her slit, tasting her.

"Ohhh, Theo," she moaned, her head falling back against the wall. "That feels so good."

He moved to suckle her clit, humming once again, loving the reactions he was able to pull from his passionate girlfriend. He felt her wobble on her knees and he moved to pick up her right leg, hooking it over his shoulder, as her left hand shot to the side to grab on to the door jam. Her right hand pressed harder to the back of Theo's head, holding him in place. He took her small move of encouragement and picked up his pace, swiping his tongue across her clit even faster.

Holding on to her left leg with his right hand to keep her steady, Theo slid one finger into her core, finding her wet and nearly ready for him.

"Will you come for me, Mia?" As his first finger pulled out of her, he added a second finger and pressed both into her. Hearing her breath quicken, he knew she was already on the edge and that it wouldn't take much to send her over the precipice. "I want you to come for me."

"Theo, oh gods, please," she begged, the fingers of her right hand curling tight.

Her walls tightened even more around his fingers, signalling to Theo just how close she was. His fingers moved even faster, as he curled the tips just a little bit to brush against her sensitive front wall. He lightly nipped at her clit and felt her shatter around him.

At the sound of his name pouring forth from her mouth on a whine, he looked up at her face from his position, taking in the sight of pure rapture on her face, as her body shuttered above him. He lapped at the juices that flowed from her, his nose rubbing against her clit, to prolong her orgasm. His cock hardened even more and he felt the dress trousers he was wearing tighten around him to the point of painful.

Theo's fingers slipped from her body and he quickly cleaned them off with his own tongue. After his fingers were clean, he made quick work of the bowtie around his neck, but before he could start on his button-down shirt, Hermione had grabbed on to the lapels and pulled. Buttons popped and pinged around the small space. Theo stared up at her, and she grinned smugly in response. He felt lust flare through him, as he unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers. Standing up, he pushed them down his legs.

Hermione whimpered. "Please tell me you went sans pants for the whole wedding."

He smirked, kicking his trousers away from him. "Why yes I did. I figured if Luna got her way with all of us not having to wear shoes, then I could get away with not wearing something myself."

Hermione shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Keep me and never let me go." Theo's hands slid up her arms to her shoulders. "Now, turn around. I'm not done with you, Otter."

Hermione laughed, as she turned around, happy to let Theo be in control…for this go around at least.

"Do you know how beautiful you are when you come?" His hands snaked their way down her body, and when they reached her hips, he pulled them back to meet his own. He shifted his stance so that his cock nestled between her legs, and rubbed against her clit. "How much the sight makes me want to ram my cock into your pussy over and over again, just to see the look on your face again?"

"Then do it, Theo," Hermione replied. "Make me come again."

"With pleasure." He placed his rigid erection at her entrance and thrust. Giving her body only but a moment to adjust, he started thrusting in and out, setting a fast and unrelenting pace. He knew neither of them would be able to last long what with all the teasing he gave her just a little bit ago, but it had been quite fun.

Hermione started contracting and releasing her inner muscles around his cock, enjoying the different sensations the tightness caused. Both of Theo's hands wound around her body, moving to play with her breasts, alternating between squeezing them and tugging on her nipples. Theo could feel the tightening of her muscles increasing, causing the tension in his own muscles to increase. His right hand slipped down her body, and as his fingers reached her clit, he gave the swollen nub a twist. As her inner muscles squeezed and held his cock in her, waves of electricity shot up and down Theo's spine before waves of a different kind pulsed from his cock into her pussy. He felt his vision blur as wave after wave of ecstasy rolled its way through his body.

Theo collapsed against Hermione, wedging her body between his and the wall in front of her, trying to regain his composure. He could see the smile of contentment that graced his girlfriend's features. Seeing her beautiful smile made him realise that he wanted to see it on her face every single day for the rest of his life, and he wanted to be the wizard that put it there.

Pressing his nose into her hair, he breathed in her intoxicating scent mixed with the smell of sex and sweat. Making up his mind, Theo stepped away.

Hermione whimpered at the sudden loss of his body heat.

"Don't worry, Mia, I'm not going anywhere." She heard the rustling of clothes before he spoke again. "Turn around, love."

She did as he asked, and after she turned around, she took a moment to appreciate the view the wand light afforded her. Hermione knew she would never grow tired of the sight of Theodore Nott without a stitch of clothing on him.

So lost was she in her thoughts, that she missed the first few words of what Theo had been saying. "…best place to do this, but I don't want to wait any longer." He ducked his head, fiddling with something in his hands. Looking at Hermione through his long, dark lashes, he continued, "We danced around each other for almost two years before Draco and Luna took it upon themselves to lock us in this broom cupboard at their engagement party last year. We've been together ever since, over a year now, and I know that you're it for me. You're my one, my Otter, my Mia."

Dropping to one knee, he smiled softly at the witch standing before him. She returned his smile with one of her own; unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

As he continued to fidget nervously with the small velvet box in his right hand, he grasped her right hand in his left. "So what I'm trying to say, Hermione Jean Granger, is will you take pity on this former Slytherin and marry me?"

A small laugh escaped her lips as her smile grew. "Oh, Teo, I could never pity you, but as for marrying you?" She nodded her head, tears starting to slide down her cheeks unchecked. "I thought you were joking earlier, but yes! A hundred times, yes!"

Theo stood up, brushing away her tears, his own grin widening to match his fiancée's. He kissed her soundly, opening the box and removing the ring from its previous home. Pulling back, he slid the ring on her left ring finger. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Hermione echoed, looking down at the ring. "Oh Theo, it's…I-I." She paused trying to find the right word. "Exquisite. Thank you."

"When I was looking through the family jewels in my vault, I saw this and thought of you. It was my mum's great-grandmother's."

"She had brilliant taste in jewellery and you obviously know my tastes, thank you, my love." She studied the ring for a moment, her eyes tracing over the intricate filigree work surrounding the stone and working its way down the antique silver band.

Theo watched as her brow crinkled just a little bit. "What kind of stone is it?" She queried.

"It's a Rose de France amethyst. My great-great grandmother's birthday was in February." He brushed the pad of his thumb over the ring before looking back at Hermione. "If you would like, we can change the stone."

"Oh no! I love the stone; I just had never seen such a shade of purple in a gemstone. It complements the ring perfectly."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that." Theo wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist. "I'm also glad that you're finally my fiancée."

Hermione hummed. "Me too." She went to wrap her own arms around Theo's neck, when she realised the state of their dress. Or rather their undress and laughed, thumping him on the chest. "You crazy wizard! I cannot believe you proposed to me completely starkers!"

Theo laughed with her. "It's not like you were complaining or that you were in any more clothing than I am. Plus," he slid his left hand up her side to cup her right breast, playing with the nipple, "you look much better this way."

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Oh I do, do I?"

He nodded. "Yes, but I'm the only one that can see you like this."

Hermione smirked. "I think that can be arranged. Now, let's celebrate our engagement with another round."

"Mmmm, I agree, but I want to take it slow this time," Theo replied.

"Then make love to me Teo, nice and slow." And he did.

Adrian held the hand of the redhead at his side, drawing her away from the reception, as it wound down, for a little privacy. She giggled as she followed him; she'd been trying to get her wizard alone for quite some time this evening.

She knew, none of their friends knew about their relationship; not because either one was ashamed of what they had, but because Adrian was not looking forward to the 'I told you so' from Hermione and Luna. She was proud of the fact that she was the one witch that Adrian Pucey, professional skirt chaser, couldn't seem to get out of his system. They'd been together almost a year now and she knew the moment that she'd knocked him on his arse. He had been looking for Theo at Draco and Luna's engagement party, who had disappeared almost an hour beforehand, when he accidentally tread upon her foot. Ever the gentleman he had been raised to be, he stopped to make sure she was fine and ended up not leaving her side for the rest of the night.

They rounded the corner to a hallway filled with doors. Adrian opened the one closest to him and stared dumbstruck. Blinking several times, it took him a moment to realize that this is where his friends had disappeared. Wow, he never realized Otter could do that! Slowly, the object of his study turned to look at him.

"Ades, be a dear and close the door." The glint in her eyes told the wizard that she'd known all along about him and her friend. She grinned. "Have fun Róisín!"

Nodding dumbly, Adrian closed the door, completely forgetting the redhead at his side. After a moment he smiled and said through the door, "Lucky sod!"

They heard a muffled reply indicating Theo heard him. "You know it!"

Róisín leaned up and nipped at his earlobe, her left hand pressing against the prominent erection she found at the front of his trousers. A hiss passed between the dark haired wizard's lips, she smirked before whispering seductively in his ear, "They have the right idea." She hummed. "And since Hermione already knows...how about we find one of our own?"

Adrian groaned, turning to kiss his witch and gather her into his arms. Not giving her time to respond, he licked her lips as he pulled away. A smirk spread across his face when he heard her soft whimper at the loss of contact. "Brilliant idea, mo daor Róis." He then proceeded to carry her off to her own ravishment.

Marcus stared dumbfounded as his long-time mate hoisted the redhead at his side into his arms and carried her off down the hall.

"Ades and Róisín? When? How?"

The witch standing next to him grinned. "I've known for months, and don't worry, she's perfect for the former professional skirt chaser." She chuckled, wrapping her fingers around his large muscular arm. "Even you have to see that they're both head over heels for each other. Hell, he even learned Irish for her! When have you ever seen him do anything like that for another girl?"

Marcus nodded his head in agreement; watching as the two finally disappeared around the far corner. "I see your point."

"Of course you do." She grinned, before tugging gently on his arm and making her way down the hall. "Come on, my Mighty Snake Lord, and let us retire for the evening."

Marcus smirked, before swatting her arse. "Are you trying to get me into your bed, Miss Fawcett? What kind of wizard do you take me for? And what would your fiancé think of your wanton behaviour?" He paused for a moment and winked at her. "Because it's working."

Sara giggled. "He loves it. And in a few weeks' time, you won't be able to call me that anymore."

Marcus purred in response, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Mmmmm…I'm very much looking forward to the day I can finally call you mine. My very own, Mrs Flint."

Jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist, Sara kissed him soundly, her violet eyes shining brightly. "Bedroom, now, mister."

Marcus carried her off to their bedroom for the night for their own enjoyment.

Blaise grinned smugly as he heard Marcus and Sara hurry past the room he was staying in for the night.

"Am I good, or am I good?" He crowed.

He heard a scoff. "You're full of it, is what you are. You had nothing to do with getting any of them together. Now, return your attention to me."

Blaise cocked an eyebrow at his girlfriend. "You don't agree with me? Let me remind you just how good I am." A devilish grin spread across his features as he slid down her body, taking her knickers with him. He easily spread her legs, turning his full attention to his favourite spot.

"Salazar's Slithering Serpent, you are good!" Ginny moaned.


End file.
